


In Dreams

by minnabird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Founders fic, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena discovers the grounds of what will be Hogwarts and is surprised to recognize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

Oh, here! In dreams, methinks, I’ve traveled here:  
I recognise this wood, its trees grown proud;  
I’ve wandered often 'round this mirrored mere  
All overshadowed with its veil of cloud.  
I know this rise and falling of the land:  
The long slow slope to join the silver shore.  
I know it as I know my own right hand,  
As though I’ve trod it many times before.  
In looking, I have never found its kind,  
But only by the purest happenstance  
Have found the image long held in my mind  
Is real and solid - oh, most happy chance,  
That I should find in absent wandering  
The home that I have long been pondering.


End file.
